


Amara and Azriel

by SilverEndings



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Angst, Character Death, F/M, Friendship, Mourning, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 10:51:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9487955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverEndings/pseuds/SilverEndings
Summary: There's no summary for this.However, the song I used to write this, is: Coward by Hayden Calnin (Teen wolf soundtrack).Enjoy reading!





	

Amara looked at him, his sun kissed skin. The many scars and the tears in his eyes. She felt her throat tighten, warm up and tears form behind her eyes. A knot in her chest, threatening to suffocate her. He held her in his arms, his eyes begging “kill me Az.” She said, her voice as soft as a spring breeze. Warm, soft yet not really there. Amara felt the poison rush through every cell in her body, her eyes pleaded with him, to kill her. She touched his cheek, tears escaping her eyes, “please, Az… it hurts. I can’t do this. It hurts.” Azriel shed silent tears as his lip trembled, “I won’t.” His voice cracked. His heart shattered. “Please.” Amara whispered, her voice faint. Azriel feeling the cold dagger in her hands as he held her closer. “Please” Amara begged.

Azriel turned the dagger, taking it out of her hands and holding her tighter. Looking over her shoulder to the floor. A small gasp escaped Amara as he pushed the dagger in her abdomen. He burried his head in the crook of her neck as he cried. Knowing he would never see her smile again, knowing she woud never scold him and then apologize. He would never see her run after birds and try scaring them. Only to be scared herself and running from them instead. She would never yelp again when he flew her back and forth from the Court of Dreams. He would never taste her cooking again.   
Azriel screamed in agony, screamed in pain and grief. Cried tears of pain and sadness as his High Lord held a crying Feyre. As Morrigan held Nesta. As Amren held Cassian and, annoyed by him crying but not admitting it to herself why she cried as well. Lucien holding a devestated Elain. Azriel felt his whole being shatter, being destroyed.   
His whole being, his soul and mind. It all got destroyed. In that single moment.

Rhysand walked up to Azriel and offered him a single thing: “Do you want me to take your pain away?”

No more pain. Azriel looked at his High Lord and Rhysand knew. He knew the Shadowsinger’s answer. So once more, he felt regret, pain and disgust as he held Azriel’s mind and took his pain away. As Rhysand layed his hand on Azriel’s head, Azriel stared into oblivion. Silent tears stained his cheeks as his expression was emotionless.   
No more pain, no more grief. In that moment, the shadowsinger died. In that moment he left the realm of the living. As his surroundings became but a blur. The shadowsinger and his mate, the light throughout his days, were together. Happy. Without pain, without loss. A single smile spread across Azriel’s face as the illusion set.

Amren took Amara from Azriel’s arms and took her to the forest where Amara got burried. No one followed Amren, because she knew it was too painful. Amren knew.   
As she put the last of the dirt on the grave, Amren broke. She cried and cried. Collapsing on her knees. Amren cried for Amara, the sister she never had. The girl she disliked oh so passionately, yet loved with every ounce and every cell. Both caged, now one freed from the cage she tried to forget.   
Amara had been home the moment she had walked inside the court.   
Amren slammed her hands in the dirt, grabbing hands full as she dug her nails into the dirt and let her head hang. She felt a hand on her shoulder, she looked up and there she was. Amara.  
A transparent vision of freedom and happiness. A smile on her face and Amren smiled back. She smiled at the sun and the sky with tears streaming down her cheeks, “you idiot.” She said as she smiled at the sky. Amara’s ghost gone. Amren laughed, she laughed and laughed and leaned against a tree. Shaking her head she repeated the word again and again, “idiot”  
Amara was and always will be an idiot for leaving them like she did.

Leaving her, Feyre, Mor… Azriel. Her mate


End file.
